A known vehicle includes an in-vehicle network, for example, a Controller Area Network, or a CAN that allows electric control units, or ECUs being provided in the vehicle to intercommunicate with one another. For example, as disclosed in JP2013-62725A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent reference 1), a communication system not only allows all nodes (ECUs) connected to an in-vehicle network to be active simultaneously, but also allows a part of the nodes to be active as required. Because a partial network is established, the power consumption of the whole communication system may be reduced.
However, in a case where the aforementioned communication system is used, it takes a certain amount of time for each of the ECUs to establish the network communication acquiring required control information from an input of an operation trigger. Accordingly, according to an opening and closing body control device for a vehicle, that is, for example, a power sliding door device, the startup of a drive control may delay.
A need thus exists for an opening and closing body control device for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.